


Fun

by mary_shinonome



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Everyday Life, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Psychology, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_shinonome/pseuds/mary_shinonome
Summary: Hirako once tried to introduce Arima to the fun.
Kudos: 10





	Fun

For the first time this month, a lot of snow fell. And probably for every Japanese living here it was an amazing event, like Christmas once a year. Although for people whose life consisted in constant movement from one part of the city to another it was for many a hindrance rather than a happy moment. The road was standing, trains and the metro could not function normally in such weather, and in fact, to all this was added a mountain of discontent from local residents, who were probably in a hurry to work and other important bisness.

But despite all this, Hirako was always happy with winter and snowfall, because it reminded him of the pleasant moments from childhood, when every year, during the New Year holidays, he and his parents traveled to northern Japan, where snow fell much more often than here. Memories of hot springs, warm tea, sweet tangerines, snow and snowmen, which he sculpted with his father under his mother's affectionate gaze and kind smile, made him re-experience that pleasant warmth from the past. But for how long?

\- Be on the lookout, there are many ghouls in this ward and they will not stand on ceremony with us, - said Arima-san's voice in the distance.

\- Yes, Sir.

And at the same time, they were conducting an investigation into the capture of one dangerous ghoul, which was located approximately in this area. In search of a goal, they decided to go through the park, which today was more snowy and beautiful than ever, and for Taka it was not a very suitable time for a difficult investigation, especially walking everywhere with Arima whom it was difficult to talk about anything other than work.

\- From our sources, we can assume that ghoul may be nearby park - Arina once again told the details of their investigation, which seemed endless - Therefore, we must...

And so all the time.

Take's gaze suddenly fell on the frolicking children, most likely junior schoolchildren, who were happily lying in the snow, doing something like a snow angel, making small-sized snowmen and of course playing snowballs. They were not dressed quite for the weather, they were light jackets and coats intended for a cold autumn rather than a snowy winter. But apparently this did not really bother them, especially when they were full of the spirit of fun and joy. Lucky ones!

Looking at these children, Take at some point even began to envy them, because a full-fledged adult is not supposed to waste his time on useless games, because this is fun only for children. Before he got a job at CCG, he had heard such phrases more than once to make him realize the fact that he is no longer a child and that he must be ready for an adult and boring life. Well, nothing can be done about it, Hirako has long been accustomed to this and was even able to accept these unbearable rules of life, but still it could not fill his emptiness in his soul.

\- Hirako! - harshly and imperiously called out to him Arima, as if he had called a dog that lagged behind him, - Are you even listening to me?

Apparently Take was so stuck in his thoughts that he completely forgot about their investigation and ignored everything that Kishou told him.

\- I’m sorry, sir, I was a little distracted - Hirako apologized calmly.

Arima gave him a frightening look that made not only opponents tremble, but also colleagues, and Take was no exception. Then he turned away and walked on as if nothing had happened.

\- You’ll count the crows only after work, but now we have a very important business.

\- Yes, Arima-san.

What can we talk about fun when he has to follow Arima all day and listen to discontent in his direction.

But despite such moments in his year-long work with Arima, he sometimes wondered, "Does he know how to relax and have fun at all?" As far as he remembered, he had never seen him laugh or smile. Even at festive events at CCG, he behaved the same way as in everyday life. While most investigators could have drunkenly said everything they think for this year of service, Arima just sat and hardly drank, Take even got the impression that he drank only because it was so customary, but not by his choice. It was clear that all these holidays and housewarming were alien to him, he was not at all like other people.

Looking at those happy children, Take tried to imagine the same Arima laughing and having fun, but apart from a blank face and a cold look, he saw nothing else. But, what if you awaken in him this feeling, the feeling of childish fun, then he will change?

At first, Hirako was embarrassed to let this thought into his head at the moment when he should only think about work, but still his frantic curiosity took its toll and Take decided to do it.

Arima continued to walk forward, looking around the park for anything suspicious, while Hirako tried to bring his plan to life. With frozen hands, he took some snow and began to sculpt from it an uneven ball, the size of a baseball. When the ball was ready, he began to wait for the right moment to throw it at the unsuspecting Arima. His hand even began to tremble at the thought of further reaction from his actions. Whether it was due to fear and embarrassment or excessive curiosity is not clear, but plucking up courage, Hirako swung and threw a snowball right at Arima-san's head. 

After a direct hit on the target, Kishou froze, apparently he did not expect such a turn of events (fortunately, Quinque did not get on his reflexes), but this made Hirako a little worried. Having stood there for a few seconds, Arima slowly turned in his direction. He faced his usual cold look again, feeling goose bumps all over his body. In his expression, one could see calmness with a slight amount of incomprehension, especially the snow that lay on his head, which gradually began to fall and fall on his glasses, cheeks and coat. Seeing him like that was unusual and even funny, but being under the crosshair of his look, he could no longer laugh, even inside.

They looked directly into each other's eyes with dead silence, as if all the sounds of the city had died away in an instant, until suddenly Arima said:

\- Do you think this is funny?

The question sounded very calm and frightening at the same time. Take didn’t know what to answer, because the answer “Yes” or “No” might sound rather stupid and tactless. But before he had time to answer, a snowball (the same size that Take had blinded at first) flew into his face with a loud bang. The blow was so strong that the body fell on its back to the ground, since the thick layer of snow softened the fall.The face was burning with cold andthe painful blow of the snow.

Hirako already regretted his deed and now will not be able to look into Arima’s eyes for a long time, but all his thoughts divorced like a fog when he heard a slight laugh from Arima.

\- Well, this is really funny

Due to the snow in his eyes, he could’t see this long-awaited slight smile on his face.

* * *


End file.
